Problemitas de Padrino
by Ana-List
Summary: Spencer va a visitar a su ahijado recién nacido y se le planteará un inesperado desafío, más incómodo que una primera cita y más complicado que descifrar mentalmente cartas en código ario. Fic para el reto de apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Rumbo a Quántico.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

_Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Rumbo a Quántico._

* * *

**PROBLEMITAS DE PADRINO**

-Pasa, Spencer. –Will le saludó con amabilidad y le hizo pasar.

-Vengo a ver a JJ y al pequeñajo. –Desde que JJ había dado a luz y había cogido la baja por maternidad apenas la había visto, y a su ahijado tampoco. Así que decidió pasarse a saludarles después del trabajo. Al entrar vio a su amiga sentada en el sofá con un bebé de unos dos meses en brazos. El salón estaba decorado con un precioso árbol de Navidad.

-¡Qué sorpresa! –Exclamó JJ. –Mira quien ha venido a verte, Henry.

-He venido a veros a los dos. –Dijo viendo como su amiga se levantaba del sofá. El bebé empezó a llorar.

-Vaya… Con lo tranquilito que estaba… -Se quejó tratando de calmarle.

-Voy a hacer chocolate caliente, ¿Os apetece? –Anunció Will.

-Eso sería genial, cariño. –Le sonrió JJ. A Reid también le pareció buena idea. -¿Quieres intentar calmarle? –Reid miró al niño, le resultaba raro tener un bebé en brazos, pero a la vez era una sensación agradable.

-No sé, lo mismo se pone a llorar más fuerte…

-Seguro que con su tío Spence se le pasa el berrinche. –JJ le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y depositó al pequeño entre sus brazos con cuidado.

Reid lo acunó con suavidad, al principio se sentía incómodo pero luego la sensación de tener a ese pequeño en brazos le pareció fascinante. Henry dejó de llorar, le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, para ser tan pequeño era un bebé muy despierto y espabilado. Recordó cuando Emily le preguntó si alguna vez había pensado en tener un pequeño genio. Lo cierto es que nunca se lo había planteado hasta ese momento, pero al tener a ese niño en sus brazos le pareció una gran idea. Un pequeño Reid…

-Oye, creo que tienes mejor mano que García. –Comentó JJ con una bonita sonrisa. –El otro día le costó calmarlo un buen rato y justo cuando lo consiguió Henry se hizo caca.

-Supongo que los niños se me dan mejor a esta edad, cuando no pueden entenderme… -Confesó.

-¿Qué dices? Estoy segura de que cuando crezca estará loco por su padrino.

Reid sonrió ante el comentario. Y es que él no se imaginaba que JJ llevaba toda la razón del mundo. En unos años Henry copiaría a su padrino, quien se convertiría en su perfilador favorito, que le enseñaría a jugar al ajedrez, le leería sus cuentos favoritos y le ilusionaría con sus trucos de magia. Spencer Reid se convertiría en una figura muy importante e influyente para Henry LaMontagne.

-¡JJ! ¿Dónde están los malvaviscos? No los encuentro por ningún lado. –Gritó Will desde la cocina.

-Empiezo a pensar que ahora que se me ha activado la característica especial de "madres que lo encuentran todo", Will se aprovecha un poco… -Comentó levantándose y dirigiéndose un momento hacia la cocina.

Reid no podía apartar la mirada de ese bebé que le había robado el corazón. Era tan pequeño, tan suave y tenía esa mirada… la preciosa mirada de su madre…

Arrugó la nariz, no debía ser tan diferente de García porque Henry también se había hecho caca en sus brazos.

-¡JJ! Creo que tengo un problemita. –Dudaba que hubiera "problemitas" que olieran peor que eso. JJ se asomó corriendo por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Henry ha hecho sus deposiciones. –JJ se rió.

-¿Qué te parece si le cambiamos? –Reid asintió intentando darle el niño. –De hecho, deberías hacerlo tú. –Sugirió como si se tratara de la mejor idea que había tenido nunca. Reid negó nervioso con la cabeza mientras todavía sostenía al niño en brazos.

-N-n-nunca he cambiado un pañal.

-Bueno, de eso se trata, de que aprendas. –Notó como se ponía pálido. -¿No me digas que te puedes enfrentar todos los días a las mentes criminales más perversas del país y te da miedo cambiar un simple pañal? –Reid tragó saliva. ¡Es qué no era lo mismo! Él era bueno cazando asesinos, no cambiando pañales…

-De verdad JJ, no creo que sea buena idea… -La rubia rió ante su inquietud.

-Menudo doctor estás tú hecho… -Dijo jalándolo del brazo y llevándole al cambiador. –Venga, yo te guío. –Reid asintió derrotado. –Primero lávate las manos.

Reid dejó a Henry en el cambiador e hizo lo que le pidió arremangándose la camisa. Le temblaban las manos y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa. Ahora mismo hubiese preferido intentar ligar con una mujer, hubiera sido infinitamente menos incómodo para él… JJ le lanzó un pañal.

-Ahora suelta los cierres adhesivos del pañal limpio y dóblalos hacia atrás para que no se peguen a la piel del bebé. –Reid intentó hacerlo pero le temblaban tanto las manos que destrozó el pañal.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó avergonzado.

-Espero que no me dejes sin ellos… -Bromeó alcanzándole otro pañal. A la segunda Reid pudo seguir las instrucciones. "Venga Spencer, esto no puede ser más difícil que descodificar un mensaje en código ario" se decía a sí mismo. –Tranquilo Spence, no es para tanto. –Le decía intentando calmarle. –Ya tenemos en pañal limpio preparado. Ahora desabrocha el pañal sucio. –Las manos de Reid parecían de gelatina. Desabrochó como pudo el pañal sucio y notó como cualquier rastro de color desaparecía de su cara. –Ahora tienes que limpiarle el culito y quitar el pañal. –Cogió la toallita y miró el pañal cómo si fuera su peor miedo. No podía estar más nervioso. -¿Spence?

JJ vio cómo Reid se mordió la lengua por los nervios y empezó a sangrar.

-¡Madre mía! –Exclamó preocupada. Will vino corriendo para ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Spencer se ha mordido la lengua de los nervios. Cambia a Henry mientras le ayudo, por favor. –Will asintió sin poder creérselo y le alcanzó una servilleta para que se limpiara la sangre. -¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupada.

-Z-z-zi. E padece que da no voy a queded chocolate. –JJ no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

Desde luego que Reid llegaría a ser un buen padre, pero desde luego que aún no estaba preparado para ello. Al menos, de momento.

* * *

**N/A**: Aunque Hotch es mi personaje favorito, quería escribir algo con Reid, dado que me parece un gran personaje y es el que más me cuesta a la hora de escribir. Un reto para mi. Al final creo que me quedó un fic agradable.

Espero que os haya gustado :) Saludos!


End file.
